Crazy nights at Freddy's
by Proromayev
Summary: What really goes on at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? How did the children die? What is the cause of the Bite of '87? Read and find out!
1. Night one

Mike was annoyed. He just got fired from his latest job, cash register, because the owner suspected him of stealing money. Why would he steal? Anyway, he was just waking up when he realised that he was in deep trouble. He went to the refrigerator where he found… a rotten apple and spoiled milk. He needed a job quick.

When the newspaper arrived, Mike was counting his money, 50$ in total, when the doorbell ringed. He answered the door and found a newspaper. He was just reading an article where an advertisement caught his eye.

It said:

**HELP WANTED**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

_Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift._

_12pm to 6am_

_Monitor Cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

_Not responsible for injury/disembodiment._

_120$ a week._

_To apply call:_

_1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

120$ a week? He should be getting $288.75! Then he thought about it. "I could get the job, but it doesn't pay much. Or I could be kicked out to live in the streets, begging for food and money." He picked up the phone, dialed the number, and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

_Ring Ring_

Finally, someone picked up the phone. "Hello you reached Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how can I help you?"

Mike replied, "Hi, I would like to apply for the Security Guard job."

"Have you worked a night job before?" the voice asked.

Mike thought about the jobs he had in the past. Then he remembered, he had the job of janitor. "Yes, I worked in the night before."

The voice, enthusiastically, replied, "Great! You're hired! Meet me at the restaurant at 11:00 for your tour and uniform."

Then he heard a click, and silence. He was hired? No application forms? No special test for guard? No need to see criminal records (not that he had any). He thought he was too lucky. There must be a catch somewhere.

At 10:00, he showered, and dressed in formal clothes to leave a good impression on the manager. Then he went into his old beat up car, and drove to the restaurant. He arrived at 10:30, and saw the manager chatting with someone who looked like the janitor.

Then he saw Mike. "Ah, Hello! My name is Mr. Fazbach, and may I ask what you are doing here?" Mike smiled and said, "Hello, my name is Mike. I came for the Night Guard job."

Mr. Fazbach looked shocked. "You're here early! Doesn't matter, and please, call me Freddy. I guess we should start your tour!"

They went on the tour, showing the kitchin and the hallway, as well as where the bathrooms are, and the closet.

They stopped by the stage, where they saw the animatronics. "...And here are the animatronics. This is Freddy, the star of the show," He pointed towards the one with a microphone in his hand,

"This is Boonie, the rabbit" He pointed towards the on with a guitar.

"And this is Chica, the Chicken. Don't call her a duck, she hates it when people do that" He pointed towards one with a bib saying 'Lets Eat!' and a cupcake with eyes in her hand. They looked a bit creepy, but I guess I could live with looking at them.

Mr. Fazbach continued walking, but when his back was turned, he thought he saw Freddy blink. Then he dismissed it as an optical illusion.

He continued walking with Mr. Fazbach, and stopped at a stage that had the words PIRATE COVE on the top. The stage had blue curtains with stars on it covering what was behind them, with an 'Out of Order' sign on it. Mr. Fazbach pulled back the curtains, where he saw a Fox with a broken jaw and fur missing in places. His legs where missing fur, and instead of his left hand, he had a hook. Also, he had an eyepatch on his left eye. "This is Foxy, the fox, who as you can see, looks horrible."

Mike looked at Foxy, and said, "Actually, he looks pretty cool. Maybe someday he will be repaired." Mr. Fazbach looked worried for a second, but then said, "Well, I don't think you will be thinking that tomorrow. Anyway, lets continue!" He closed the curtains, but for a second, he thought he saw Foxy's eyepatch raise.

They stopped by the security office, where there was a bunch of broken computers, a cupcake with eye's, and a bunch of trash and spiderwebs. On the wall, there was a poster saying CELEBRATE! With Chica, Freddy, and Boonie on it performing, and next to it a bunch of posters that were drawn on by kids. "And this is your office! Sorry I couldn't clean it, you came unexpectedly." Freddy said, smiling. "Tomorrow, the phone should ring, some pre-recorded messages are on there. Anyway, good luck!"

They both left, and Mike went to sleep.

At 11:45, Mike woke up and looked at his uniform. It had a hat, belt, pants, a flashlight, and a metal (?) night stick. He put them on, still wondering why the night stick was metal, before going into the restaurant.

When he went into the office, he picked up a tablet with a note saying 'You use this to monitor the cameras'. He sat down in the chair, and picked up the monitor. It had some squares, probably to switch the monitors, and a power usage section in the bottom left corner. Currently it had an infinity symbol next to it, so he just flipped through the cameras looking. Then he looked at the buttons next to the doors. He pressed the light button and a flickered on for 1 second. Then he pressed the door button, and a metal door slammed down onto the floor. He jumped and made it go back up. He wondered why he would need such a heavy duty door that looks like it belongs in the military.

All of a sudden, all the lights dimmed down, and the infinity symbol switched to 100%. He took the monitor and switched to the animatronics. They were all standing there, not a person waiting to take them in sight.

_Ring Ring_

The phone ringing nearly made him jump and have a heart attack. He slowly walked over to the phone, but before he could reach it, a message started playing.

_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. _

Mike sat back in his chair, wondering why he would need to get a message from a guard.

_Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

Why would he need reassurance… he was just looking through the cameras, right?

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. _

He rolled his eye's. What? Is this an advertisement?

_Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Ya, a magical place indeed. Wait death of a person? Missing person report? What?

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. _

Nothing to worry about?

_Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

Ok? So I can't dismantle them?

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

Rooming at day? Bite of '87?

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. _

I'm guessing there's a catch...

_Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. _

Oh.

_Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

Not creepy at all...

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

What?

Then Mike realized something. This was a prank. Animatronics don't wander around. He went back into the show stage to prove his point, but then he noticed something.

"The bunny's gone!"

He searched with the cameras and found him standing inside the dining hall, unmoving, like he was never alive.

'Is someone pulling a prank on me?' Mike thought to himself.

Then he looked back at the camera. The chicken was gone. He looked everywhere, but couldn't find her. Then he switched to the kitchen, and heard some pots and pans rattling.

He checked the monitor again, and saw the chicken in a corner, opening her beak, showing another set of teeth.

'Ok, thats not creepy at all...'

He then looked for the bunny, but he was nowhere, not in the kitchen, not backstage, not anywhere.

He then put down the monitor, and looked at the open doors. Maybe he could try those light buttons…

He pressed one and found the face of Boonie looking at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed before shouting out some creative curse words, while pressing the door button.

He felt satisfied by the sound of the metal door closing, and looked at the other side. He pressed the light button and saw the chicken standing there, her face pressed to the mirror. He jumped up and pressed the second door button before the light flickered out. Before the door fully shut, he heard a female voice whispering, "I like to eat peo-piz-people mike…"

In the office, he felt oddly safe, even though it was airtight in here. He was scared of the words. She was trying to say pizza, right? And who was she? Was it… the chicken?

He looked in the monitor. The bear was gone, but before he searched for him, he saw the power supply.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0

"Oh shit" He said before the power hit zero.

Then everything went black, and the doors whooshed open.

He closed his eyes and rolled up in a ball, waiting for death, but something surprised him.

It was music.

His favorite song.

He looked up and saw a sight which made goosebumps run down his spin.

It was freddy, with his endoskeleton flashing, while playing the Toreadors March. He then heard the final notes, and then silence. Then he heard soft, heavy footsteps coming towards him. He prepared to run, but he heard another sound which shocked him again.

It was children cheering with a alarm clock ringing in the background.

He then saw the clock say 6:00, and all the power came back on. He covered his eye's which were adjusting to the light, and then slowly blinked them open. He saw no animatronics, just the lights, which were brighter than they were when he was checking the monitors. He slowly walked out, and looked around the corner. He saw all the animatronics standing on the stage, not moving an inch. He saw a car park near the restaurant, and Mr. Fazbach walk out.

When he saw Mike, his expression turned into a grin, and he shouted to Mike, "Hey Mike! How was your first day?"

Mike looked around him. "Eventful." He replied in a monotone. Freddy's face slowly went back to a frown. "You ok there? I would understand if you would quit. I don't know what happens there, only my dad does, and the rest of the security guards either died or went insane.

Mike, not wanting to scare the old man, said, "Don't worry, I'm coming back. and what happens at night?" He winked at Mr. Fazbach, who was looking quite flabbergasted. "That's a security gaurds secret."

He then went in his horrible car, and drove away back to his home, where he would do some research on the place.


	2. Night two

When he arrived home, he immediately went on the computer and looked up "_Freddy's Fazbears Pizza"_. He found some articles on it that was labeled mysteries. He clicked on one and it said:

**Kids vanish at local pizzeria - bodies not found**

_Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the night of June 26th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead. _

_Police think that the suspect dressed as a company mascot to earn the children's trust._

'Hm… strange' Mike thought as he clicked on the next article.

**Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted.**

_Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room._

_While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found._

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince familes to return to the pizzara._

"_It's a tragedy"_

'Man lead children to the back room? How did he get rid of the bodys?' He thought while clicking on the next article.

**Local pizzaria threatened with shutdown over sanitation.**

_Local pizzaria, Freddy-Fazbear's Pizza has been threatened again with shutdown by the health department over reports of foul odor comming from the much-loved animal mascots._

_Police were contacted when the parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parent likened them to "reanimated carcasses"._

'Maybe the killer stuffed the children into the suits like the Phone Guy said!' He thought as he read through the last article.

**Local pizzaria said to close by years end**

_After a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that took place there many years ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has announced that it will close by year's end._

_Despite a year-long search for a buyer, companies seem unwilling to be associated with the company._

"_These characters will live on. In the hearts of kids- these characters will live on." -CEO_

Mike looked at the last article in surprise. He re-read it to make sure he read it right. Freddy Fazbears, closing down?

He then found another article that was explaining the Bite of '87. (**A/N the story is the one I wrote, except for the part where Mike asked to finish the story. In here, Mike lost his memory of the incident and his parents covered up the scene. Same thing for the kidnapping of the five children, except for the lost memory part. Oh and Bernard is the manager, but Mike went directly to the owner.**) He read through it. A security guard was bitten by foxy? A boy was watching? And at the bottom, a note read _There was a second boy as a witness, but the parent's paid money to not mention his name. _

He was curious and clicked on the article next to it. It was labeled "Five Children".

He read through that one. He found out that there were 6 children. Strange title… doesn't make sense. The kids names were Jake, Wan, Timmy, Jan, Rose, and… Mike The next name was so blurred out that he can't make a single letter from it. At the bottom, once again, was a note saying _there was a sixth boy as a witness, but the parent's paid money to not mention his name. _

Strange. The boy must have forgotten his memory. He then climbed into bed and had a dream.

He was sitting in the office, looking at the monitor. He saw a poster of the article he read on the wall instead of the sign that say's:

_Don't run._

_Don't yell._

_Don't scream._

_Don't poop on floor._

_Stay close to Mom._

_Don't touch Freddy._

_Don't hit._

_Leave before dark._

He was confused by this, and switched camera's. He saw a poster of a Golden bear head. 'It's getting stranger and stranger' Mike thought to himself as he put the camera down. And then he screamed. In front of him was a golden bear, who didn't have an endoskeleton. Just as he started screaming, the bear's golden paw covered his mouth, muffling the scream.

"Quite!" A childish voice, about five year's old, whispered. "You don't want _them _to hear you!"

He stopped screaming, and GF slowly removed his paw. "Who are you?" Mike asked the Golden version of Freddy. GF looked up. "I'm a Golden version of Freddy!" It giggled like a child.

But then the giggling stopped. "Listen, Mike. The children, they were stuffed into a suit. They think you're the murderer. I was one of them. If you see the poster of me, put down the camera and I'll appear.

One of the animatronics, Foxy, is trustworthy. If you check on him too little, he run's to you to see if your okay. If you check on him too much, he runs to you to tell you that you need to check on the others. He bang's on the door to see if your okay. He runs because the other's might punish him for helping you. Just make sure you are prepared when he enters the office. He gave the other guards a heart attack accidently."

Mike then heard some stomping coming towards him, with the sound of a guitar solo and the toreadors march. GF whispered "Be prepared" and disappeared. He was wondering why GF said be prepared when suddenly a Golden Bear's head appeared with a growling sound. He woke up and found himself sitting in his bed. 'Oh' he thought. 'That's what he meant.'

He drove to the pizzeria with his car listening to a Spanish guy talking about stuff. That's the only channel that came with his car, and most of the time it didn't even work. He didn't even speak Spanish!

When he entered, he found lots and lots of kids screaming, yelling, and throwing around pizza. There was a birthday party going on, with a kid screaming and yelling. He all the sudden felt a short memory come into his head. It was the same place, only different kids, yet acting the same. He touched his shoulder, where he saw a small scar. He found it when he was a kid, yet never told his parents. The scar looked like it was disguised, as if his parents didn't want him to see it.

He went to the front, where the the girl behind the cash register told him, "Mr. Whatever-your-name-is, I'm sorry, but you have to leave. Unless you have a child with you, please leave now. I don't care if you're the president, or an employee, just get out." Mike was about to snap back, when a lady with a child said, "He's with me."

The girl behind the cash register said in an annoyed tone, "Fine, what do you two want. Order quickly or I'll have the security guard take you outside. She then put her feet on the counter and texted on her phone. "Um… I'll have a Freddy drink with Chica's large famous pizza" Mike ordered. The lady said, "I'll have a Chica drink and my son Adam will have a Foxy drink along with a Boonie drink."

The trio went in an empty booth. A waitress came and gave them drinks and the pizza. Mike shared the pizza with them. It had mushrooms, cheese, sausage, bacon, olives, and pineapple. He took a slice and bit in. It tasted really good, better than any pizza he's ever had. He looked at his drink. Turns out, it was just coke. Chica drink was lemonade, Foxy drink was fruit punch, and the Boonie drink was blue gatorade.

While they were eating, Mike said, "This pizza's really good! By the way, thanks for saving me." The lady, who introduced herself as Emily, said, "You are welcome! Most people get kicked out, so I decided to spare you… by the way this is my son Adam. Why did you come here in the first place?" Mike replied, "I work here as a night guard." Before Emily could reply, the show started.

"Hi! I'm Boonie!" Said Boonie. "I'm Chica! Hope your enjoying the Pizza that I made!" Said Chica. "And you all know me as Freddy Fazbear! Welcome to my Pizzeria!" Said Freddy. Strangely they all looked at him when they were saying that. But then they looked back into the crowed. Then they sung songs about Pizza and how you must eat Pizza and how Vegetables on Pizza helps your diet… etc, etc. After they were done Boonie announced, "I am tired! Lets call it a day Freddy!" But then Chica said, "You forgot the part where the lucky person gets to spend time on the stage with us!" Freddy laughed. "We did forget that! Lets look at who should come up!"

They all looked at Mike, and he felt frightened. "How about the man in the security outfit and the boy next to him!" Boonie said. Adam was shocked. Mike, however, was scared. But then Adam took his hand and led him to the stage. He walked up and stood next to the animatronics. Mike whispered to Chica, "You're not getting me next night. So stay in the kitchen or on the stage, or I will disassemble you slowly, starting with you head." She looked scared, but everyones attention was on Freddy who was telling Adam to introduce himself. Mike took the microphone from Freddy and handed it to Adam. Adam told the crowd, "My name is Adam Chase, and I'm happy to be up here!" He then handed the microphone to Mike. "I am Mike Schimidt, the night guard, and don't even think about breaking in! Mike said, mostly to a group of teenagers who looked suspicious.

Freddy laughed. "That's right kids! You do not want to mess with the security guard!" Then Mike and Adam left the stage and went to sit down. As they were sitting down, Boonie announced, "I'm going to sleep! Why don't you guys go home and rest, and tomorrow we can spend more time together!" Then the curtains swung shut and the lights dimmed. A guy on the speaker told everyone that they have five minutes to gather their stuff and leave.

Mike stood up and said, "Well, this is where we temporarily part ways. Hope we see each other soon!" He then walked to his office and looked through the camera. He saw the lights dim even more, and the curtains in the main stage area swing open. The camera immediately cut to static, and Chica and Bonnie moved. Mike found Chica in the kitchen, and Bonnie in the closet. Freddy still was not moving. He was just standing there in his goofy grin.

He checked the lights. Bonnie was standing there. Right when he slammed the door shut the phone rang again.

_Ring ring_

_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…_

He checked the cameras. Freddy and Chica haven't moved, and Bonnie retreated into the dining hall.

_Uh… interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?_

'Right...'

_I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react…_

'That would have been nice to know on the first night!'

_Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. _

'So stuffing me into a suit isn't making me in danger?'

_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. _

'I know…' Mike thought remembering the dream.

_Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._

Then the message stopped playing. Mike then checked camera 2B, and there was a GF poster. He put the monitor down and found himself staring… at the same GF as the dream.

"Hello!" He said in a cheerful voice. Mike looked at the Bear. "Hi" He replied. The bear looked at him, and said, "So, I'm guessing you want some answers, right?" Mike nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"So, there were six children. They all loved Freddy Fazbears pizza, so they went there to celebrate the younger ones birthday. There names were Jake, Jill, Wan, Rose, and Timmy. The last one was erased from our memories for some reason. Maybe someone messed with our controls. Anyway, the Children were celebrating the younger ones birthday when a Golden Freddy, unseen by the band, told us to follow him. Wan felt suspicious, but he decided to go with the children. They went backstage, where Foxy and the Band were there standing, deactivated. The Golden Freddy took off his mask, revealing a man inside it. Wan recognized the man as Zane, a murderer who loved to see victims faces of pain. They immediately started to run, but soon discovered that the door was locked by the day guard named Judas. The man stepped out of the suit and held a gun. Jake stood in front of the killer, telling everyone to run and hid, and for the man to 'take him instead'. He was the first to die. The man shot his hand, and stuffed him into a Foxy suit. Next was Wan, who was protecting all the children. The man shot a bullet at Wan. It missed and hit another person. Timmy, the youngest one, got hit by the bullet. It went through his knee. Timmy pretend to be killed and went limp. Then the man took Wan, and stuffed him into the Freddy suit. Wan was angry at the man, so he yelled that he will return and get revenge for Timmy. The killer then picked up Timmy and stuffed him into the Golden Freddy costume, which didn't have any wires or cross beams. So, Timmy was safe. Then the killer looked around the room and in the end he found the girls under the table huddling together. He stuffed Rose into Chica and Jill into Boonie. Jill always acts like a boy, so she tried to do a bold thing. She tried to jump out and kill the murderer. That failed, though a lot of blood splattered on the killers clothes. The killer then finished her off, and turned around to leave, forgetting about the last kid. When the killer opened the door, the kid ran out and yelled for the police. The murderer tried to shot the kid, but instead hit the day guard. He shot again and the Bullet hit the kids shoulder. But before he can kill the kid police came and arrested the man. The man tried to talk his way out of it by saying he never killed the children, but Jills blood gave it away. The boy never came back. Timmy died because the he lost too much blood. Now the costumes come to life at night, with the children's personalities and memories. Wan/Freddy, angry at the Day guard, swore to kill any guards, day or night, just like they killed him. Jill/Boonie and Rose/Chica always looked up at Wan/Freddy, so they followed him and killed the guards. Jake/Foxy was smarter, so he tried defending the guards. Unfortunately, the guards don't see expect him, so he gives them a heart attack. And Timmy is me. I always try to help as well, but when the night guards see me, they instantly panic and die. The other ones look at the monitor in their panic, and whenever that happens, I disappear. So now you know the story. Anyway, Foxy is coming, and I'm going to disappear. See you later!" After GF said all that, he disappeared.

When Mike looked out of the door, he found Foxy running towards him. He let Foxy in. The fox looked at him in confusion wondering 'Why haven't you died yet?' Then Foxy lifted up the poster, and swung a switch down. It turned off the fan, making the power not drain at all, and closed both doors, which for some reason didn't reduce power. Then Foxy sat down on the desk. "So, matey, still alive?" Mike slowly nodded his head. "Great! Those landlubbers Chica and Boonie always alway try to get you. Here's some advice. Flip this switch down. It turns off the fan, which reduces lots of power, and closes these doors. Now the doors won't be shut with power, so if power runs out they won't open. So, you meet GF?" Mike replied, "Yes, he told me all about the children. By the way, my names Mike" Foxy looked at Mike. "Hmmmm, the name sounds familiar." Before Mike could reply, the clock sounded and Mike heard children's voices. Foxy stood up and flipped the switch back up. Before he can run back, Foxy said, "Oh by the way Mike, if you ever want to talk to me or GF, we are both located in pirates cove, and I am not turned off during the day." Then he ran outside back into the curtains off pirates cove.

Mike looked at the place where Foxy disappeared. He made two friends, Timmy and Jake. On his way out, he meet Mr. Fazbach. He waved at him. Mike waved back smiling. He then asked Mr. Fazbach a question. "Sir, if you don't mind, can I try fixing the animatronics?" Once again, Mr. Fazbach looked surprised. Mr. Fazbach then stuttered, "But, but, but, people who worked in your job said they want the animatronics disassembled!" Mike winked at him walking away. "I'm not a normal person" Freddy shouted at Mike, "You get the job! And I'll pay you extra!"

Mike drove away, thinking happy thoughts.


	3. Night three

**I'm currently accepting OC's right now. They need to be animatronics. Please use this form to post.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Color:**

**Eye color (If it has any):**

**Species:**

**Personality:**

**How it ended up in Freddy Fazbear's (ie. someone got stuffed into it, Freddy Fazbear's ordered it, it was rescued, it was in a secret basement):**

**Accessories:**

**(Btw I don't care if it's from a TV show or a movie. You can have anything, from completely boyish things (like James Bond) or completely girlish things (Like some sort of barbie or something, PLEASE DON'T TORTURE ME THOUGH!))**

The next day Mike drove early to Freddy Fazbears Pizza. He found Fazbach waiting at the entrance. He exited out of his car and smiled. "Hello Mike! Ready to fix some animatronics?" Fazbach yelled over the parking lot. "Yes sir!" Mike shouted back. They entered the restaurant and found it in chaos. Everyone was screaming and trying to run out the entrance. Fazbach went inside and yelled over the noise "What is going on here!?" One of the parents replied. "A guy got knocked unconscious by a man in purple and dragged to backstage! He might be dead!" Mike looked worried. He took out his pistol (it replaced his old metal stick) and ran backstage. What he saw there shocked him to the core.

It was a new animatronic, with blood dripping all around it. Next to the animatronic was a guy in a purple day guard uniform. Freddy nearly fainted in shock. "Who are you!?" Mike demanded. The guy laughed. "My name is Fritz Smith" the man said in a familiar voice. Mike lifted up his pistol and aimed it at the Fritz. Fritz laughed at the gun. "That isn't polite at all." Then he pretended to check his watch. "Why, look at the time. It's getting late! As much as I would love to chat, I must go." Then he threw down a smoke grenade, and somehow vanished.

"Where… where did he go?" Freddy stuttered as he pointed towards the last of the smoke.

"Not important right now, Mr. Fazbach", said Mike. "Right now I need to investigate this new animatronic. You go ahead and reassure the crowd. Oh, and get a janitor to bring some cleaning supplies. I'm afraid this floor and the fur of the animatronic will be stained a bit" Then, leaving Freddy behind, he walked towards the animatronic.

*10 minutes later*

Mike threw away the paper towels as he inspected his work.

Human body taken out.

Dark green eye's put on the animatronic.

Fur cleaned.

Inner animatronic wires connected.

Small eyepatch fitted onto the eye with mechanism to lift it up and down.

And the programing was installed.

Perfect.

He opened the back of the animatronics head and turned it on. The eyes opened up and the jaw moved up and down. Legs moving up and down to get used to walking. Then the horse walked into the light and looked at Mike in the eye. "Where in the world am I?" A voice asked out of the animatronics voice box.

Mike sat down and started asking a few questions. "Do you remember your name?" The horse looked up for a bit, and then back down to Mike. "Why do you want to know?" Mike stood up and said, "At least tell me what to call you." The horse looked up and seemed to be deactivated. Mike walked over to the horse and was about to flip a switch when the horse replied, "Ranger." "Ok Ranger do you remember anything of your past?" Mike asked. "Maybe" the Horse replied. Mike face palmed. It was not going to be easy to know anything about the animatronic. "Fine", Mike snapped. "Be that way. We still need to get to Pirates Cove, so make the least amount of noise possible."

Ranger smiled. Then he unfolded a wing (Mike never noticed that feature) and typed in a passcode in what Mike originally thought was a rock. A door slid open and the horse, retracting his wing, walked in. Mike followed him. Soon the reached a hallway with lots of doors. Each door had a sign on it. The horse walked through the one saying 'Piratae Cove' Mike was about to point out the misspelling but before he could do that Ranger said, "Latin. These chambers were built back in the early days. Now it's a pizzeria, but before it was a roman restaurant." They walked on into the corridor.

When they finally reached the end, they found themselves at the back of Pirates Cove. Ranger then went to the back corner and deactivated. Mike sighed and went to Foxy. When he came close, Foxy's eyes turned on. He turned his head to face Mike, "Welcome back matey!" Golden Freddy then teleported into the room. "Hey there Mikey!" The Golden bear said with a giggle. "What's with the ketchup? Food fight? I love food fights!"

Mike smiled at the bear. "No, it's not. It's blood" The fox leaped up. "You killed a landlubber?" Mike shook his head. "No, a guy in purple killed a guy. I was cleaning him up." "And did a good job at it" a voice said. Mike looked around and saw some eyes looking from the darkest part of the cove. The horse then came into view. "Hello Foxy and Freddy look-alike." Foxy walked over to the horse, "Who be you?"

The horse tilted his head. "Apparently a new addition to your crew, though I think I'm also supposed to be a guard for a new restaurant. "Wha?" Foxy asked looking at the horse. "First of all, wha' new restaurant. Second, what is this about you being part of me crew?" "Excuse me" Ranger replied. "I never did introduce myself. My name is Ranger. And that's what this animatronic was for, was it not? I have this eye patch, and my programing told me that I was to be part of the crew when the show continued. And if you look further into the programing files, you'll find a file for yourself, along with these things called Balloon Boy, Toy-Bonnie, Toy-Freddy, Toy-Chica, and Toy Foxy." Foxy was still for a moment, and then said, "I can see t' files, but I could not open them. They seem... locked."

"Well, that's because they are." While they were talking, Mike was bringing in lots of cleaning and repairing equipment. As he was moving the stuff to Pirates Cove, he heard whispers saying stuff like, "What is he doing?" "Is Foxy getting repaired?" "Will Pirates Cove open up again?" and one saying, "Is that guy with the cleaning supplies going to give me extra mustard or not!?"

When he came back, he found the animatronics had finished talking and were looking through a chest of costumes and props and were laying them out in front of them. "So who's ready to get repaired? Mike asked. "Me first! Me first! Me first!" GF shouted as he was teleporting all over the stage. "Ok." Mike said. He got out the cleaning supplies and did the same thing as what he was doing with Ranger. As he was removing the rotting body from the suit, he looked at it for a bit longer and said, "You look familiar Timmy" Then he put the body away on the stage and resumed cleaning. Pretty soon GF was complete.

Mike then went onto Foxy. When he almost was done, he heard some noise from the outside. GF waved and vanished, and Ranger backed into the dark corner and blended in with the darkness. Mr. Fazbach opened up the curtain and said, "Hello! How's it going?" "Well," Mike replied, shutting the back of Foxy's head. "I found two dead bodies. Timmy and Jake. Other than that everythings fine." "Excellent!" Freddy said. "I'm going to contact their parents and the police saying that you found some of the bodies. Your shift is starting soon. Better get into your office!" With that said he left. Mike sighed and went into his office. When he left, Ranger turned towards Foxy and smiled in a sinister grin. "You look nice in that new suit. Well, I think Mike might need a new suit as well"

Then he vanished.

Mike reached his office and found Ranger floating over the monitor, looking through it. Mike stared at him. "How in the world did you get here so quickly!?" Mike asked astonished. "I could teleport just like your golden friend" he replied looking at the main 3. "I guess my programing tells me I should give you a new suit"

Mike looked horrified. The horse chuckled. "I think I'm going to do that right now!" With that he vanished. Mike looked scared. Mental note to himself, never trust creepy animatronic pegasus.

The horse returned and clapped his hooves together. Mike fainted thinking "This is the end"

When he returned to consciousness, he found that A) it was 12, B) He was not in a animatronic suit, and C) He's wearing a brand new security guard uniform. Another note to self, make sure not to trust creepy pranksters. He returned to his chair and started looking at the monitor.

Ring Ring

"Here we go again." Mike thought.

Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant.

"Well, great, they totally did not…"

Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.

"You mean they weren't before!?" Mike shouted at the phone, before quickly grabbing the monitor and flipping through the channels. To his dismay, he found Bonnie and Chica gone.

Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead.

"Not a bad idea" Mike thought as he was searching for Bonnie, Chica was in the kitchens.

Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.

"Good tip! Maybe you should have told me that on the first night if it isn't obvious enough!" Mike said referring to the part saying "Best not to be caught".

Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.

"That was short…" Mike thought as he flipped through the monitors and shut the door on Bonnie's face. He flipped back to the stage and found Freddy was gone. "No!" Mike yelled as a laugh echoed through the pizzeria. He flipped through the cameras and found Freddy in Dining Area, with his eyes glowing from the darkness. He also found Ranger in the corner about to enter the hallway connected to the dining hall. He hit the light button and found chica smashing her face into the window. "Go away!" Mike shouted at Chica as he pressed the door button. He then saw Bonnie lean on the wall just on the light blind spot. He found his shadow and quickly shut the door. "Hello!" A voice said behind him. Mike leaped up and grabbed the monitor as if it was a weapon. He looked and saw GF. "Oh, it's you" Mike grumbled as he lowered the monitor. Then Foxy ran into the room. "Hey Mike!" Then he frowned. "Why didn't you use that trick I taught you?" Mike slapped his hand on his forehead. "Shoot! I forgot!" He walked to the poster and flicked the switch. As he was putting it back down, he found a stone that was shifted. Mike took the stone out and found a hidden button.

"What's that Mike?" GF asked while trying to get into a comfortable position in the cramped office. "I don't know" Mike replied as he pressed it. The floor beneath them opened, and they fell through. Ranger floated above the hole and lowered himself slowly. "Hey guys!" Everyone screamed. "Do I really sound so bad?" Ranger asked with mock hurt.

Mike looked around and found himself in a new office. "What is this place?" Mike thought out loud. It had a chair with a Freddy Fazbear mask, a flashlight, a broken monitor, two vents, and a hallway. Mike went through the hallway, while Ranger inspected the flashlight. He flashed it a couple of times in Foxys direction as a joke. Foxy covered his eyes and said, "Stop flashing that you scallywag!" GF found a nice corner next to the table and sat down, where he discovered some wires along his knees. Foxy and Ranger followed Mike, where they came across a few rooms. Then they found a gift box, where they saw a puppet dangling off the edge. Mike and the rest went on to the next room, except for Ranger.

He poked the puppet on the head a couple times until the puppet went up and whispered, "Stop it!" Ranger was surprised. He stepped back and tilted his head as he stared. The puppet said, "I would like to get some sleep!" and slowly lowered himself into the box. Ranger quickly asked, "At least tell me what your name is and what is this place!" The puppet replied, "Well, fine. My name is Marion, and what this place is? It's a long story. Sit down".

**So, now time for a vote. Will this be a sequel, or a prequel. All up to you guys! Here it it:**

**Sequel: 5 votes**

**Prequel: 0 votes**

**Also here's another vote:**

**Will Marion be evil, good, or in between:**

**Good: 0 votes**

**Bad: 0 votes**

**In between: 5 votes.**

**Begin!**

**Should I add more authors notes? Tell me in the comments.**

**-Proromayev**


	4. Please read!

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHello there, this is Proromayev AKA Ranger, and I'm hear to give an update./strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongI'm done writing this story. It's been very hard and I can't do it any more. I'm sorry.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongOk I'm just kidding. No, this is just a chapter which I just want to tell you that I'm happy that you are reading this. I'm doing a few votes and stuff, so here it is. Just comment your vote! (You may only vote once per chapter) strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongWill this be a sequel, or a prequel?strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSequel: 2 votesstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongPrequel: 0 votesstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAlso here's another vote:strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongWill Marion be evil, good, or in between:strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGood: 0 votesstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBad: 0 votesstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIn between: 2 votes.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAlso, if you guy's want a special chacter, I'm accepting OC's! strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIf you have an animatronic OC, read this!strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongName:strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGender:strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongColor:strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongEye color (If it has any):strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSpecies:strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongPersonality:strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHow it ended up in Freddy Fazbear's (ie. someone got stuffed into it, Freddy Fazbear's ordered it, it was rescued, it was in a secret basement):strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAccessories:strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong(BTW I don't really care if it's from a TV show or something. You can have a creepy Micky Mouse animatronic, or a Perry the Platypus robot)strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIf you have a human OC, read this!strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongName:strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGender:strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHair:strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongEye color:strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHight:strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongPersonality:strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBackstory (optional)strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongClothes:strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong(I will put these in the comments so you could copypast)/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAlso, do you have any tips for me? Maybe want somthing to happen in the story? Any mistakes that I haven't noticed? Comment ahead! I won't be insulted.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAlso, if you have a cover for any of my story's, please leave a link! Also, I will dedicate and give you a chapter which you can write yourself!strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongThat's it for now, thank you!br br /strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIT'S ME!strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong(to make sure the Fanfiction police doesn't go after me, here's a small chapter)strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike slowly walked into pirates cove, flashlight in hand. He had a little Jeremy behind him, looking worried. "Mikey? I'm scawed" The five year old said, following his big brother. "I know you are, but we must destroy Foxy" Mike replied picking up his pace as the out of order sign came into view. "Why Mikey?" Jeremy asked looking at Pirates cove in wonder. "Because he just committed a crime. The bite of 87!" Mike yelled as he tore open the curtains. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Foxy looked up in shame. "I suppose your going to destroy me?" Foxy whispered as he slowly turned his head. "Yes!" Mike screamed as he took a hammer. "Mikey wait!" Jeremy cried. "Whats the Biwt of 87?" Mike stared at Jeremy and sighed. "It was a tragic event."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Flashback*p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A kid was walking towards Pirates cove, with his mom trailing behind him. He was scared, yet excited at the same time. He looked at Pirates cove, where Foxy was there, with a big toothy smile. "Arr, matey! Welcome to Pirates Cove!" Foxy announced as he kneeled down. "Foxy" The boy screamed as he ran. Then the kid tripped and bit the stage. Then Foxy helped him up and took a tooth out of his mouth. "Lad, looks like you have a tooth fairy that will visit you!" Foxy said smiling.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then the tooth fairy appeared and yelled. "Not on my watch you fools!" Then a wizard riding a unicorn rode down from the sky, where he blasted the kid into heaven. Then he punched Foxy in the face. The mom then magically vanished.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*End of Flashback*p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mike then turned around and saw a tooth fairy. "Candy cane, candy cane, my sweet candy cane!" The tooth fairy chanted as she blasted Jeremy and Mike into walking gingerbread man. Then they ran until they meet up with a purple man, who ate them. Then the purple man got arrested because he didn't share any.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The end!p 


End file.
